The following description relates to assessing a fracture propagation model based on seismic data from a subterranean region.
Seismic imaging has been used to obtain geological information on subterranean formations. In some conventional systems, seismic waves are generated by an artificial seismic source at the ground surface, and reflected seismic waves are recorded by geophones. Geological information can be derived from the recorded seismic data, for example, using a velocity model constructed from the reflected seismic waves.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.